1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatus including electrophotographic printers, ink jet printers, copying machines, and facsimile machines use color toners or color inks to print an image on a print medium such as print paper.
Print results can suffer from a phenomenon referred to as “show-through” in which images printed on one of major surfaces of a paper sheet may be seen through the other of the major surfaces of the same sheet, depending on the type and thickness of the paper sheet. Japanese patents Laid-open No. 2003-182203 and No. 2004-243710 have proposed techniques in which a light blocking agent is applied to the one surface of the print medium or both surfaces to form a uniform light-blocking object or coating having a predetermined thickness, thereby preventing “show-through.”
However, if the light-blocking object is formed on both surfaces of the print paper, a large amount of the light blocking agent is required.